villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vriska Serket
Vriska Serket is one of the main characters and anti-villainess in Andrew Hussie's webcomic Homestuck. She comes from an alien race called the trolls and was a temporary secondary antagonist alongside with Gamzee Makara and Eridan Ampora. Both before and after the Act 6-retcon, she undergoes a redemption arc and becomes an ally to the humans. She briefly had romantic feelings for John Egbert in Act 5 and her current fate is unknown. She became a deuteragonist in Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon. History Act 5 / Early Life Vriska makes her first appearance in Act 5, with no prior pesterlogs with the humans in previous acts, unlike the other trolls. Vriska arrived on Alternia with the other 11 trolls in an unknown year. She was adopted, as is expected on said planet, by a Lusus, a specific sort of animal-guardian. Vriska's lusus was a spider (a.k.a Spidermom as mentioned in narration), whose appetite for flesh forced Vriska to hunt other trolls from a very young age. This was accomplished via rounds of FLARP, a popular live action role play game (What the F stands for is up for debate). At some point in time, Vriska began a FLARP partnership with Terezi Pyrope, operating under the title of The Scourge Sisters/ Team Scourge to defeat and capture a significant number of other trolls. Those defeated would be fed to her lusus. During this period, she also FLARPed against Eridan Ampora, acting as her Kismesis, and came into possession of one of Doc Scratch's cue balls. During expeditions with Eridan, she also acquired the magical dice set, the Fluorite Octet. A few sweeps (3.2 years per sweep) before the beginning of Act 5, Team Scourge challenged Team Charge, composed of Aradia Megido and Tavros Nitram, to a game. While Terezi and Aradia faced off and were watched by Doc Scratch, Vriska cornered Tavros with several high-level monsters and refused to allow him to back out, later forcing him off a cliff with her mind-control abilities and paralyzing him as a result. Aradia, despite pleas from Terezi not to, retaliated to this sometime later by summoning spirits of Vriska's past victims to haunt her. Pushed by this and the persistent egging-on of Doc Scratch, Vriska used her mind-control once again to possess Sollux Captor, luring Aradia out and blasting her to death with Sollux's own psychic abilities. In yet another act of revenge, Terezi alerted Doc Scratch that Vriska was in possession of one of his powerful prediction cue balls. Enraged, Scratch proceeded to detonate the ball as Vriska held it, causing her to lose both her left eye and it's Vision 8-Fold alongside her arm. Acting out of hurt and fury, Vriska then performed a complex series of mind-possessions, possessing Tavros, and Terezi's dragon lusus, who in turn commanded Terezi to walk outside mid-day and stare directly into the dangerously-hot Alternian sun. Ultimately, Terezi was blinded, but refused to further continue the cycle of revenge by attacking Vriska again. The two cut off communication between them and Vriska turned to Magic 8-Balls as an alternative to the magic cue ball she'd lost, but became addicted to breaking them when frustrated by their vague replies. Later on, in her process of getting to the Medium, her lusus was gravely injured in a rock slide, and she used her Fluorite Octet to summon a guillotine and perform a mercy kill, putting her out of her misery. She would later on admit that she felt some sort of relief at being free of her abusive lusus. Act 5 Act 2 After fighting lots of mobs, Vriska and Tavros finally made it to Vriska's quest bed. When Vriska was about to tell Tavros the final steps for her to become a God Tier, they were interrupted by Aradia who beat Vriska half to death in revenge for her own death. After Aradia left, Tavros had to carry Vriska to her quest bed. Vriska told Tavros that the last step was to kill her. Tavros is unable to, and Vriska forces him to do so using mind control from her dream self on Prospit. Her subsequent death on her quest bed resulted in her reaching god tier. Vriska then met up with Tavros again and revealed her betrayal to him by teasing him with his legs. Tavros became angry and attempted to kill Vriska but Vriska grabbed Tavros's weapon and stabbed Tavros with it before pushing Tavros off a cliff to his death. Vriska later met with two other murderous members of the group. Before they can enter deadly combat, Kanaya Maryam arrives and punches Vriska, after dealing with Gamzee, and before killing Eridan. Vriska later told the Courtyard Droll that if he got Rose's journal, he would be able to raise Jack Noir to power. The Courtyard Droll told the Draconian Dignitary about this and the Dignitary was able to raise Jack to power using Vriska's advice. After suspecting Vriska of killing Feferi, Terezi challenged her. They agreed to a coin flip where Vriska picked heads and Terezi picked tails. The coin landed on heads, resulting in Vriska winning the bet. The real challenge however, was whether Terezi could bring herself to kill Vriska, as blind Terezi couldn't see the coin and Vriska would never lose a coin flip anyway. After using her Mind powers to see the future where she fails, Terezi ran Vriska through with her sword. Act 6 Act 4 After Hussie's death Hussie appeared in another dream bubble that wasn't destroyed by Lord English. Hussie asked Ghost Vriska if she wanted to marry him. When Ghost Vriska saw Hussie's ring she was eager to get it from him sense she knew the ring contained lots of power once you put it on. John then found the ring and took before Ghost Vriska (at the time John did not see Ghost Vriska). Ghost Tavros then came to John and told him to give him the ring before Ghost Vriska steals it. When Ghost Vriska found the two she pretended to act innocent to the two. Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 While John was in a dream bubble Ghost Vriska was on a ship with some of her other Ghost "friends". Her Ghost friends told John Ghost Vriska's true nature. Ghost Vriska was trying to find a magical treasure that was supposed to help them defeat Lord English. After Ghost Aranea told the crew the story of Caliborn and The Condesce's ring, Ghost Vriska became even more eager to find the ring. John told Ghost Vriska that he had the ring and John told Ghost Vriska that he did not want to give the ring to someone dangerous. Ghost Vriska then redeemed herself after hearing this. Act 6 Act 5 Act 2 In the real world Gamzee stole Vriska and Tavros' dead bodies and prototyped them together creating the Tavrisprite (just like Erisolsprite). They then promptly "TAVRISPLODED", destroying the sprite, launching Gamzee miles away, and turning both Vriska and Tavros back into ghosts. Act 6 Act 6 Act 1 John gones along with Ghost Vriska on her ship. Ghost Vriska was pretending to be a pirate while controlling other trolls to be her slave. On their way to their destination, Aranea Serket told the story of Caliborn. Once they arrive at their destination, Vriska finds out that John has the ring. Vriska asks John to give her the ring but John refused because was afraid of giving it so someone dangerous. This made Vriska feel heartbroken, but she still went on with the mission. Her coat was stolen by Kurloz Makara in order to make Gamzee Makaras fake God Tier outfit. Vriska trusted John to get the "special power" and when John got it, he zapped to a different place. Act 6 Act 6 Act 4 John goes back in time to were Terezi was about to stab Vriska in the back. John stopped Terezi from doing this by punching Vriska out of the way. This changes the timeline as Vriska never dies and is able to defeat Gamzee after he killed Nepeta and Equius. When Vriska falls asleep and sees that Ghost Vriska got along with Meenah Peixes. Vriska is angry by this sight and manages to convince Meenah to help her save the universe from Lord English. Meenah agreed to this but had to leave Ghost Vriska behind. Act 6 Act 6 Act 5 Vriska planned out the biggest threats and smallest threat. The smallest threat was Spades Slick. The second smallest threat was Jack Noir B2. The second biggest threat was Jack Noir. The biggest threat was The Condesce. Meanwhile, Ghost Vriska fell into a depression were she only thought about Terezi. Ghost Terezi fell into the same depression thinking about Vriska. In the end, the two reunited with each other and held hands while watching Lord English destroy dream bubbles. Vriska then falls asleep and sees the Ghost Army. They then wait for Lord English to arrive. When he did, they all prepare for a final showdown. Act 7 Vriska obtains a treasure chest which contains a juju to defeat Lord English. Once Lord English was defeated, Vriska was presumably killed by getting sucked into a black hole caused by the destruction of the Green Sun. Category:Noncorporeal Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Possessor Category:Thief Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Internet Villains Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Redeemed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Female Category:Psychics Category:Trolls Category:Tragic